


Icha Icha of the Dead: The Student Temptress

by Raptorcloak



Series: Icha Icha of the Dead [5]
Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Naruto
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: Searching for survivors in Tokonosu, Naruto comes across Shido's bus and Yuuki, immediately taken by his charm, abandons his cult of students to leave with him. Once back in Konohoa, they get to know each other through the joys of seasonal cosplay and romance. NarutoxYuuki AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.





	Icha Icha of the Dead: The Student Temptress

Time for some zombie apocalypse action again as Naruto meets hypersexual Shido-lackey Yuuki Miku in this 5th entry of  ** _Icha Icha of the Dead_** where he springs her from Shido's survivor cult and brings her back from the doomed Tokonosu area.

Because Yuuki is a character we know little to nothing about outside of her promiscuity, let's see what we have to work with since she'll be nicer than she is in canon and see them bond through the joys season-themed cosplay. So, as usual, read and review if enjoyed.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  ** _Naruto_** or  ** _Highschool of the Dead.  
_ Notes: **This chapter is set not long after Kohta, Saya, Shizuka, and Saeko leave Shido's group behind.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Rain fell throughout the ruins of Tokonosu as multiple shadow clones scoured the city and Naruto himself continued looking until he came across a long minibus just a short distance from Onbetsu Bridge.

 _"Maybe someone's hiding in there."_ Naruto thought before making his way to the bus and knocking on the door.

"Beat it, shit-ball!" An aggressive voice said and frowning at the rudeness, Naruto sprang onto the roof to saw through it with his Asura Path while ignoring the screams inside.

"Well that was just rude; here I am looking for people needing help and you…you…" Naruto said as he came to a complete loss of words upon seeing several teenagers undressing in the process of beginning orgies with the other and all of them looked up at him with Shido giving the blonde a somewhat surprised expression.

 _"Well, now, this is an unexpected surprise."_ Shido said

" _What the fuck is this…_ " The blonde thought as he heard from rescued survivors from Tokonosu that some of its inhabitants had lost their minds from going through the apocalypse and his eyes fell on one of the three girls present staring at him with a vixen-like smile. Wearing a school uniform that was open to reveal her black and red-lace bra, the young woman was only slight younger than him with short orange hair held back by her hairband and her yellow eyes held an enticing charm to them while her gaze stayed on him.

"Hey there, big guy." Yuuki Miku purred at the shinobi as she sat near fellow student Tsunoda, who tensed at Naruto and gave him an aggressive look that didn't faze him in the slightest as Yuuki's presence is what captured his attention the most.

"Uh, hey. Care to explain what I just came in on here, or are my eyes playing tricks?" Naruto asked.

"Mind your own business!" Tsunoda snapped before Yuuki pushed him away and continued to smile at Naruto as just the clueless expression on his face was turning her on.

"Never mind him. What's your name, hot stuff?" Yuuki purred.

"Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"Name's Yuuki Miku but it's whatever you want it to be." She said while leaning and giving the blonde more than an eyeful of her visible cleavage with the sight being so hot that he nearly forgot why he was there to start with as Tsunoda's aggression rose. Naruto snapped out of his daze and sprang into the bus before standing in front of Yuuki as her vixen expression widened.

"Uh, well, I'm here to clear out survivors and take them to safety. Any of you wanna come with?" Naruto asked and looking around, he could see that one other student, Yamada, standing.

"Totally, whiskers!" Yuuki said as she pressed against him and he blushed deeper before hearing a snicker from Shido as he smirked.

"Well, well, this presents a problem." Shido said.

"That being?" Naruto asked while trying his best to ignore Yuuki's orbs smothering him.

"If Yuuki or anyone else leaves, they'll never be one of us again." Shido said with the other students save for Yamada and Yuuki all having content looks with staying on the bus. Knowing that the teacher had to be the cause, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shido until Yuuki dreamingly buried her head into his chest and nuzzled him.

"Fine with me. Come on, Naruto." Yuuki shrugged to Shido and Tsunoda grabbed her arm.

"What do you want now?" Yuuki exasperatedly asked.

"You deaf or something?" Tsunoda growled while glaring at Naruto.

"Heard it, and don't care, so now if you don't mind, studmuffin's waiting." Yuuki said and he refused to let go.

"Get over here!" Tsunoda barked and Yuuki defiantly held her ground.

"Beat it!" Yuuki said before Naruto gripped Tsunoda's arm and held it like a vice.

"Back off." Naruto almost hissed and not getting the threat, he glared.

"Or you'll what?" Tsunoda growled and Yuuki narrowed her eyes with annoyance.

"Take a hint; beat it!" Yuuki said before Naruto swung Tsunoda's arm away from her and got in front of her with the disgruntled student springing at him only to be tripped. Before he touched the ground, Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and held him over his head before spinning him around.

"Try this on for size, bastard." Naruto said and as Yuuki looked on with building excitement at his strength, Shido and the rest of the students were still as can be as Tsunoda yelled through the spinning until he was dealt a pressure point. He fell limp to where he was dropped into a seat and the now grinning Yuuki clapped her hands at his strength with Shido joining in.

"Bravo, now finish him off. Weaklings have no place in this world." Shido said and Naruto gave him a dark gaze as even Kaguya didn't make his skin crawl like this man.

"Pardon my French but you're the kind of crap who obviously doesn't practice what he preaches...so how's about I take care of that and give you your own medicine?" Naruto said before grabbing Shido and springing out of the bus as Yuuki and her fellow students watched him form multiple chakra chains while binding them around several street lights until a massive net was formed. Chucking Shido onto the edge of it, the blonde returned to the bus after surrounding it with Hiraishin knives and stared down the rest of his followers.

"Anyone else want to party?" Naruto asked and only Yuuki and Yamada came up to him.

"Can you help me find my family?" Yamada asked before Naruto formed a shadow clone once determining the young man wasn't corrupted by Shido like the others and carried him off as he regrouped with Yuuki.

"Yuuki?" Naruto asked.

"Lead the way, handsome." Yuuki said while clinging to him again and several kinky thoughts filled her head as she wondered how to repay him for this act of kindness. The blonde shot out of the bus with Yuuki in his arms and left the others behind with their attention moving to Shido above as he struggled to get down.

"Goddamit!" Shido strained and Taniuchi noticing that his moving about was causing two of the chains to loop around his neck.

"Shido-sensei, wait!" Taniuchi called out.

"You're getting wrapped up in the chains!" Kurokami called out and Shido furiously tried to escape.

"Who does that brat think he is doing this to me; I'll show him. I'll make him regret ever being-" Shido snarled before finally falling from the edge of the chains only for the ones looped around his neck to loudly snap it and he fell limp to the horror of his brainwashed followers.

"Oh, my God!" Taniuchi said before the Hiraishin glowed around the bus and teleported it and its passengers to a predestined psychiatric hospital to rid them of Shido's influence.

_Back with Naruto_

"Have anyone you're looking for?" Naruto asked Yuuki as he carried her in a fashion like a bat would with a newborn.

"I lived alone so not really." Yuuki said and Naruto kept her close to him as he teleported into the air before ending up in front of his home thanks to the Flying Thunder God Technique. Thanks to the shelter in Konoha getting full, he decided he would visit one of the other nations tomorrow to see if they had a place for Yuuki to stay and he brought her inside.

"Sorry, Yuuki; I'll try to find you some clothes first thing tomorrow but for tonight you can have my bed." Naruto said and she smiled at him.

"Oh, but where will you sleep?" Yuuki asked.

"The couch will be just fine for me, Yuuki, but will you be okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm away from zombies, Shido, and that hellhole Tokonosu turned into and with a total studmuffin; what do I have to complain about?" Yuuki said and Naruto could tell she wasn't torn up about having to leave her home behind.

_Hours later_

All was quiet in the house Naruto lay on the couch and soundly slept with the moon shining through the nearest window. It was then Yuuki walked into the room wearing one of Naruto's shirts that stopped just above her knees and she smiled at him while gripping his shorts.

Carefully pulling them down, she dropped them onto the floor to feast her eyes on the tent formed in his boxers and Naruto continued to sleep as Yuuki took them off. Though she had a good intuition he wasn't small in size, the sight of his cock had her in awe for a time until she composed herself and started to wonder if fitting him inside would be easy.

She got atop Naruto and brushed his locks before caressing his face until he began to stir with her following move being saying his name in her aroused voice. Yawning, his eyes opened and his vision focused just in time for Yuuki to lift the shirt to expose her lacey underwear.

"Oh, hey, Yuuki….Yuuki?!" Naruto awoke while sitting up before he was laid back down and she grinded herself on his crotch.

"Time to show my appreciation to such a hunk of a hero." Yuuki purred while beginning to lift his shirt and her ample cleavage made him hold still to where she successfully took it off.

"Yuuki, what's going on?" The clueless shinobi said.

"Hmm…here's a clue." Yuuki said with her lips pressing on his along with her breasts squishing into his heart over the tops of her bra and she continued working her thong on his powerful tip. With her eyes now shut in bliss, Naruto could only blink until his rationale faded from the soft flesh on him and he groaned from being hard as could be underneath Yuuki's thong.

Getting into the mood, Naruto ran his hands up her back as she sensually rocked her orbs on him and he settled his hands on her cheeks to her satisfaction. She licked against his tongue while they moaned into the other's mouths and they kept rubbing their taste buds together until she withdraw hers though before he gave it a parting suck.

"Hell of a clue, but are you sure about this?" Naruto huskily said and Yuuki wrapped her fingers around his cannon before stroking it. Licking her lip, she gave the heroic shinobi her winning smile while his pre-cum was already seeping from his foreskin's slit and the warm thickness was rewarding with her dazzling yellow eyes shimmering at him.

"Hmm…you're sure feeling strong on this so I guess…" Yuuki purred while swaying her ass with her arousal streams beginning to trickle down her inner thighs and she stood over him. Naruto watched as she slid her thong off and placed her lower lips just above his throbbing tip.

The stunning young woman wiggled her hips as the tip found its way into her folds and she arched her back at the width her tunnels were spreading to from this alone. Though Yuuki was no virgin, his size caused her to loudly moan all the while as he ascended into her caverns and she continued wagging her hips until he was fully within.

Yuuki's arousal streamed down Naruto's tower in multiple streams and she kept smiling as she cried in bliss at his member inside her until she went to work on grinding him. Thrusting a single time, Yuuki's voice rose to the blonde's amusement and he held onto her small waist with more thrusts following.

Her breasts bobbed and shook within her bra while her hands where placed on either side of his head with him being treated to the sight of her chest. Naruto licked at the ravishing flesh swinging to him and earned a pleased squeal from Yuuki with his growth being channeled into her descending channels.

"God, you're huge!" Yuuki moaned with the head of his manhood traveling against her womb many times and getting bigger with each strike as she sucked him in. With his hands still planted on her waist, he looked at the areolae visible through her bra and kissed either of them.

"Happy to hear it, Yuuki, but I'd say I love this even more." Naruto huskily said to Yuuki remaining seated in his lap and worked her hips on his soaring cock pummeling into her caverns. Even with her experience, the blonde's member relentlessly striking her depths was a great difference from her previous sexual and the teasing kisses planted on her bra finally took their effect on her.

Kissing her savior while framing his face, it gave him the chance to remove her bra and toss it aside as his length sped into her caverns. He guided his fingers through her hair with his hands sliding down her amazing backside until she reared back up for him to palm the jiggling flesh.

Naruto sat up to again kiss her nipple before feverishly licking it to Yuuki's delight as she moved her hips against him and grinded his tower with wanton lust. The kissing then became a combination of gnawing and suckling with the other orb staying in his hand while Yuuki rested her hand on his shoulder.

Maintaining her balance from resting her other hand on the side of the couch, Yuuki's moans traveled into the air as her bosom shook in Naruto's grasp and his canines carefully chewed on her. The tingle of her eventual orgasm made its presence known as she howled from this and he kept at his gnawing from feeling his protrusion bulge with her tightening depths as both his pre-cum and her pussy juices spilled down his hardness.

He opened his jaws and lathered the other tit with his tongue before focusing his licks on her neck to another set of squeals being the result. The orange-haired young woman's smile remained as she continuously marveled at her heroic shinobi's manhood pounding into her walls and toying around with her breasts.

Sweat boiled down the young pairs' bodies with a puddle of sorts being formed beneath them as they moved their hips in sync and her face remained red as a beet from his throbbing growth thrashing into her core with her eyes now shutting. He kissed her jawline for a brief period before his attention returned to her addictive chest and gave the bouncing orbs some of his loving.

It was at this point in time that Yuuki's pussy wrapped around Naruto's erection like a vice while either of them crying out to the heavens as his spunk overflowed from her insides in a spraying manner along with her own arousal. In the midst of this orgasm, Yuuki continued to move her entrance on Naruto's spraying growth to milk him until it became buried beneath the foaming amount of spunk and she struggled to keep her upright position from the incredible rush she had received.

"Spacing out already, Yuuki?" Naruto asked before she eventually collapsed against him and panted with a marveling expression on in her glowing face. With the orgasmic feeling outlasting her previous tryst, she hadn't anything to say to describe her satisfaction but the dazzling look on her face was the only answer he needed and she continued to stare at him like so while lifting her hips only to bring them back down onto his erection with the result being more semen flowing from her folds.

_Morning_

Naruto held onto Yuuki's cheeks as he plowed into her from behind and her breasts squished into the wall as she looked back at the blonde. With the shower head pouring warming water down on them, her seductive yellow hues shimmered with her body on the wall and the sounds of his pelvis striking her cheeks rang throughout the room.

Her face a deep shade of crimson at the power his thrusts, she smiled throughout his lengthy pistons and rutted her hips against him with glee. The blonde's gaze stayed on Yuuki's lovely backside as his fingers remained on her derriere and the warm water provided a good sensation for her swinging breasts.

She happily squealed at his movements stirring her insides about and he groaned at the semen amassing in his tightening testicles while thrusting through her lower lips. Yuuki's eyes closed while his hulking appendage grew within her tunnels and the vibrations echoing inside made Naruto groan.

While her mind was still not completely lost to her ecstasy, Yuuki marveled at his stamina and didn't think she'd be able to go back to having trysts with anyone else after experiencing the pleasure that only a shinobi was capable of giving with their aroused fluids profusely spilling out onto the shower floor.

Naruto started licking the back of the sultrily young woman's neck with this traveling to her earlobe and her eyes slightly opened; the sparkle in her eyes as strong as ever. Seeing this made the blonde smile as her tightening gradually increased on him and he resumed his slow licks on her nape.

Yuuki's mind became lost to her pleasure as her eyes watered while simultaneously going back into her skull just in time for her arousal and his semen to shower from her lower lips onto the floor. Despite their lewd cries, both continued to stand until the very last drop of orgasmic fluid trailed down his balls and he sat down on the hinoki with her resting against him.

"To think you got that out of your master's book." Yuuki panted.

"Yeah, Pervy Sage was an expert at writing romance scenes." Naruto said and Yuuki smiled at her heroic shinobi before eventually toweling off. She sat on the bed and skimmed through a few volumes of Jiraiya's series before coming to Naruto later.

"Well?" The blonde smiled.

"Huh, cute. Guess the guy knew his amateur stuff…now let me show you some real smut." Yuuki said while setting the volume down and wrapping her fingers around his growth.

"We've got plenty of time to kill so…" Naruto smiled and Yuuki purred as she moved closer to him.

**St. Patrick's Day**

"That's it, Naruto. Rub my pot of gold for good luck." Yuuki, wearing a revealing leprechaun outfit, crouched over Naruto as his fingers prodded and brushed her clit and folds. Keeping herself level with her hands on her knees, Yuuki observed him teasingly licking at her inner thigh until he settled on tasting her crevice to her delight.

She squirmed atop him with his fingers clasping her tit and groping at the flesh while his tongue simultaneously worked magic on her lower region. Still palming her breast, Naruto slobbered on her and she held his hand to her breast with her raised shirt held high.

 _"Ah, the joys of eating out a leprechaun."_ Naruto thought to himself as he sucked on her clit and his fingers slid into her entrance until he got to brushing them on her tunnels. She cast her seductive smile down onto him as she sat astride him and purred while licking her lips at the rhythm his fingers carried inside of her.

Despite having done this many times, it never ceased to amaze him how tight she felt and he gave her yet another lick in response to her mewling. Still blushing, she looked on at him guiding his fingers through her womanhood and he moved them about within her to gather them in her nectar

It was then he licked his fingers before his tongue wagged on her clit once again with the next move being it traveled into her wetness and she licked at her other tit to keep her arousal level high as possible. As he tasted his lover, he was treated to the sexy show of her fondling and he throbbed as her tongue danced atop her aroused bud with his fingers sinking into the softness of her other.

Swaying his tongue inside of Yuuki's womanhood, her moans and self-groping stayed consistent until she reached the end of her rope and her juices sprayed from her warmth onto him. Naruto's licking went on uninterrupted as he licked her pussy clean and looked up at the orangette.

"Taste the rainbow…" Naruto said before Yuuki covered his eyes at the corny joke.

"Goofball." Yuuki sultrily said.

**Easter**

Naruto was now on top of Yuuki thrusting into her caverns as she sported a playboy bunny outfit and her clothed breasts shook beneath his palms with her hips bucking. Holding onto his backside, she kept the shinobi close to her and either of them cried at the never-ending sensation while he licked her neck.

She returned this by doing the same to him until it was wet enough for her to nibble on and her hands ran up his back until her nails clutched him. They gradually dug into his backside each time her innards endured from his movements and he felt his glory swelling within her grinding tunnels.

"You never get tired of this, do you, Naruto?" Yuuki purred once she had planted a hickey on his neck and he responded by licking her upper lip. Taking the invite, her tongue fought back and licked his in an ensuing saliva match frenzy with her hard buds springing until they were clutched between his thumbs and index fingers through her bunny suit.

Loudly moaning in the tonguing match as her aroused buds were tugged and squeezed in the midst of their quaking, her nails dug into his backside and he tensed at her womanhood in the process of wrapping around his accelerating member and he temporarily freed her tits to unsheathe her ample chest from the outfit.

Yuuki's flushed face remained as crimson as could be throughout their current position as their tongues ferociously clashed and their eyes were both lit with the rush of ecstasy coursing through their entire being with their mutual licking gradually becoming a full-blown kiss. Now moaning into the other's mouths, they caressed the other with sweat practically raining from their synced movements and Yuuki's tightness sucked his manhood with the results overflowing from her flooded womb.

**Summer**

On the beach, Naruto looked to Yuuki as she wore a dark purple bikini that left little to the imagination from her great breasts highlighted in the bright sun and she licked her ice cream cone. Eyeing her endeared blonde, she made low moans while tasting the ice cream and teasingly licked at the frozen dairy the same way she would him.

"Yuuki, you love being a tease, don't you?" Naruto said and she only purred at him for a short time until she moved the finished ice cream away from her lips.

"Come on, Naruto, you know I have to tease the both of you." Yuuki smiled.

"What do you mean the both of us?" Naruto smiled and Yuuki brushed her hand on his groin with such skill that he became hard from the slight touch.

"You and you." Yuuki said with her eyes gleaming with joy at seeing his manhood spring to life and she ate the cone before taking his hand in her own.

"Ya know, Yuuki, there's a cove a short walk that way." Naruto smiled with Yuuki still holding his hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuuki said with the couple getting to their feet and walking to the cove in just a good amount of time for the temperature to rise. Once there, he lie back in the sand and Yuuki slid his trunks down to his ankles to give his cock a lick.

With the walk having allowed her mouth to return to its normal temperature, she sucked on his testicle and soaked it in spittle as the other was caressed. Naruto's hardness spilled pre-cum not long after Yuuki moved to the other testicle and pleased it as well with her attention settling on his tower.

Thanks to the skimpiness of her top, she was able to squeeze her breasts together and maneuver them on his cannon while simultaneously sucking on the tip for a brief time. Naruto jerked his crotch upright to drive his cannon through the ample flesh encasing it and Yuuki used the same licking method she had done with her ice cream by tasting his foreskin all over.

No matter how many times he had experienced getting tasted by Yuuki, she never ceased to amaze him with her skills while she drew out more of his pre-cum and moaned to keep him aroused. As her bosom jiggled on his soaring growth, she squished the pliable jugs together and licked directly against the foreskin.

She then blew into it with Naruto's hardness twitching and expanding to her pleased expression and she winked to him. He smiled back and groaned at her paizuri strokes with her seductive stare also keeping him hard.

The flesh heaved on his ascending appendage beneath her top and she kissed the tip with his foreskin now exposed in its entirety. Now excited, she opened her mouth and moved her head downward opposite his consistent thrusting until she correctly surmised his building spunk.

"It's time for my daily dose of Uzumaki cream." Yuuki purred.

"Wish granted." Naruto said right on cue as his jizz spurted onto her face in several layers and she only continued to smile as it trickled down her face. Gathering some of onto her fingers, she licked them clean and moved onto him as he rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

**_Halloween_ **

"Alright, nurse, can you handle a double health inspection?" Naruto said to Yuuki, who was now cosplaying as Shizuka by wearing a similar school nurse outfit and had even grew her hair long enough for just the occasion while she stared at him and a clone.

"Hmm, bring those cocks to me and we'll find out." Yuuki said and without wasting a second, the two undressed blondes moved to her as she unbuttoned her shirt. As he generous flesh bobbed from being freed, she wrapped her legs around the true Naruto and took in his manhood with the clone approaching her back all while stroking his own length.

Angling the tip at her back entrance, he eased into her as she lewdly howled while placing her head over his shoulder and eagerly smiled with the two blondes thrusting into either side of her. She smothered her swinging chest into his and the clone nibbled her earlobe with Naruto holding onto her cheeks; keeping them spread for his doppelganger to plow into her rectum.

Bucking her hips allowed grinding both sets of cocks plunging their way into her and she tightly clutched his upper back as this went on. Naruto smiled at Yuuki's reaction to the double penetration and shook her derriere about to the satisfaction of the clone.

Sweat began to build and fall from all three of them and Yuuki's rescinding eyes were closed as she mentally melted into her ecstasy with her partners pleasing her to no end. The second Naruto gripped her waist and groaned at her rectum being tighter while feeling his original self's movements thrashing about as well.

"Well, Yuuki, whose cock is healthier?" The clone asked with a following lick to her earlobe and she loudly screamed at her G-spot being pummeled to a wild degree. The blondes looked to each other with satisfied expressions and nodded to the other while continuing their untamed thrusts.

Knowing that all of them were close to the end of their rope, Yuuki gave the loudest cry her lung could manage as her juices and their semen sprayed from either of her lower orifices. Once the rush died downed, she panted and smiled with glee at the foaming substance running down both members.

"You both pass…." Yuuki purred.

**Thanksgiving**

Sporting only a Native American headdress, Yuuki performed her own version of the rain dance and occasionally caressed her bosom before running her fingers through her hair until she eventually stopped with a bow. It was then that several spurts of semen flew at her and covered the young woman from head to toe as she reveled in it with Naruto picking her up from the underside of her legs.

Placing her rear on his growth, he lie back on the ground as four shadow clones approached her with two standing on either side of her and they crouched enough for her to reach their growths while the fourth thrust into her wetness. As for the third, he crouched just above Yuuki's chest and squeezed the sizeable spheres on his manhood as they jiggled erratically.

Thanks to her being adept at multi-tasking in orgies with Naruto, she managed to focus on servicing each blonde and licked the nearest manhood before switching to the next one awaiting her skilled mouth. The actual Naruto no longer held onto the underside of her legs with the fourth blonde doing so instead as he guided himself within her caverns and she gave all of them her winning seductive gaze.

Naruto listened to both Yuuki and his clones in the gathering of pleasure while pumping his throbbing hardness into her cheeks and she moaned upon feeling all five lengths grow overtime. As she either stroked or shook her waist, her whole being glowed with lust and she licked into the slits of the three members near her face.

The clones and the original all worked to thrust their groins at the former high school student with the fourth clone managing to caress her clit and she gathered the taste of pre-cum from the nearest blondes as the substance spilled onto her like a thick rain. She then opened her mouth and allowed the substance to gush onto them with glee with the blonde beneath her filling his testicles getting tighter while his member grew within her ass.

It was shortly afterwards that her favored orgasmic tingle spread throughout her being and she kept at pumping the standing blondes' cocks before semen was released both inside and onto her once again. As the substance splashed onto her, she went still as could be to revel in what she affectionately compared to a bath and each of her partners smiled to her.

**_Years later_ **

Naruto sat next to Yuuki on the beach with his arm wrapped around her side and they watched two young children featuring orange hair splashing each other in the ocean. The children, Yahiko and Nami, carried Yuuki's yellow eyes and both laughed as they played about to their parents' happiness.

"Hey, Naruto, wanna visit the cove before we leave?" Yuuki said and he glanced to her with an eager expression.

"I'll form the clones to watch them later in time for sunset." Naruto smiled with his lips being kissed in anticipation before the young couple went back to watching their children play.

* * *

Yuuki is a hot girl indeed but characters like her who have small roles and dialogue can be nightmares to write about from not having much character elements to go by without making this story seem like a copy of my NarutoxRei plotline, but I think the  ** _Deadpool-_** inspired holiday themed sex did the trick for her promiscuity and killing Shido yet again was icing on the cake.

In fact,  ** _Sketchfan_** and I rehearsed Naruto freeing Yuuki and killing Shido many years ago to where that managed to save me some time.

Hopefully you'll like this story enough to join me for the next installment with everyone's favorite HOTD busty sniper Rika, and thanks again for reading.


End file.
